


Вероятность Чуда

by WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты G - PG-13. Мини [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021
Summary: "До самых врат смерти дойдёт он со мной" (с) Джон Муррей, «Том, ирландский терьер»
Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты G - PG-13. Мини [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123337
Kudos: 8





	Вероятность Чуда

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: упоминание канонной смерти основного персонажа; смерть основного персонажа; большей частью POV собаки  
> Примечание: Альтернативный финал s15e20

Она родилась и жила на улице. Сначала вместе с матерью и тремя братьями и сестрами в большой картонной коробке. Потом коробка внезапно пропала, и с ней исчезла вся её семья — сама она в это время бегала на соседнюю автозаправку с кафешкой за остатками вкусных бургеров, которые бросали ей водители огромных страшных грузовиков. Она нашла себе другое укрытие, совсем недалеко от мусорных баков автозаправки — скрытую в кустах пустую ржавую бочку, лежавшую на боку.

Однажды летом она привычно вылезла из своего логова и побежала проверить мусорные баки. И увидела, что мир переменился. Не пахло ни людьми, ни их грузовиками, ни кухонным чадом из открытой задней двери кафешки, всё было пустым и тихим.

Она побегала по округе, иногда натыкаясь на валявшиеся на тротуаре велосипеды и пакеты с чьими-то завтраками и тоскливо поскуливая от неприятного ощущения, поднимавшего шерсть на загривке, — ей казалось, что чей-то злой взгляд ищет её.

Когда она вернулась к заправке, — просто по привычке, ведь там было её логово, — то услышала приближающийся рычащий, почти как у грузовика, звук мотора и на всякий случай спряталась. Чёрная и блестящая машина остановилась на асфальтовом пятачке возле бензонасосов. Из неё вылезли трое людей — Большой, Очень Большой и Небольшой, но Странно Пахнущий.

Ей было страшновато выходить к этим людям, но оставаться в огромной пустоте окружающего мира было ещё страшней. И, стыдливо заскулив, она выглянула из своего укрытия.

Её услышал Большой.

От него опасно пахло — железом, огнём, злостью. Но ещё от него пахло жалостью. Он присел рядом на корточки и потрепал её по спутанной грязно-белой шерсти. А потом взял на руки и отнес к своему не-грузовику. Посадив на заднее сиденье машины, где вкусно пахло кожей и настоявшимся ароматом чипсов-бургеров-куриных крылышек, он чесал-чесал-чесал её под подбородком и за ушами, гладил морду, и это было так упоительно, что она даже не обратила внимания на то, что злой ищущий взгляд внезапно стал ужасно близким. А потом ухо её дёрнулось, услышав сзади тихий щёлчок пальцами, и…

Она проснулась на улице. Это была улица неподалеку от заправки, вокруг по тротуарам сновали люди, по дороге ехали машины, было привычно шумно и пахло привычным запахом выхлопных газов и жареной еды. Радостно побежав обратно, в сторону логова, она сразу почуяла знакомые уже запахи Большого, Очень Большого и Странного Небольшого, который, кстати, стал Очень Странным. И их чёрного не-грузовика. Там всё пахло радостью. И бургерами.

С того дня её жизнь переменилась. Большой — теперь она знала, что его зовут Хозяин Дин — забрал её в своё огромное Логово, где он жил вместе с Очень Большим. Того звали Сэмми. Очень Странного в Логове не было, хотя его запах сохранился там почти везде.

Хозяин Дин и Сэмми пахли теперь спокойствием и довольством. Логово было подземным, и ей немного не хватало постоянных запахов городских улиц. Хозяин Дин и Сэмми часто выводили её гулять, но снаружи был не город, а лес. Это было тоже хорошо, может, даже лучше города, — в лесу жили белки, которых чрезвычайно весело было загонять на деревья. Ещё там бегали кролики, но она пока ни одного длинноухого не догнала. Хотя не слишком и старалась. Еда в Логове была вкусная и сытная, так что кролики, пусть тоже пахнущие вкусно, её особо не привлекали. Так, разве что погонять чуток, разминая лапы.

Но хорошее в жизни всегда заканчивается быстро. Однажды Хозяин Дин и Сэмми уехали на своем чёрном не-грузовике. Она долго скулила под дверью Логова, но её не взяли с собой, как бывало раньше, когда Большие ездили в соседний городок.

Через день, ранним утром, лязгнула открывшаяся дверь. Она к тому времени уже съела весь оставленный в миске Хозяином Дином корм и выпила всю воду. Миски стояли рядом с кроватью Хозяина Дина. Она запрыгивала на неё, сворачивалась в клубок на бежевом покрывале и ждала. Потом, не выдержав, снова бежала к двери Логова и сидела там, громко скуля от всё ближе подступавшего ощущения беды.

В дверь вошел Сэмми. Чуть пошатнувшись, он сел — сполз по стенке — на верхнюю ступеньку лестницы и опустил голову. Пахло от Сэмми кровью и чем-то очень плохим, не-таким. Она завыла и стала карабкаться вверх по лестнице, скользя когтями по железу. Сэмми поднял голову, посмотрел на неё, взял за морду обеими руками — руками, так страшно пахнущими кровью, кровью Хозяина! — и тоже завыл, тычась мокрым лицом в её лохматый бок, прижимая её к себе с болезненной силой и раскачиваясь взад-вперёд.

Потом они с Сэмми ехали в не-грузовике. На заднем сиденье страшно неподвижно лежало что-то, завернутое в грубую ткань. Запах у этого страшного напоминал запах Хозяина Дина, но был каким-то не-таким, ужасно не-таким. И она даже не стала пытаться перескочить с переднего сиденья, куда усадил её Сэмми, назад.

Они приехали в лес, Сэмми вытащил завёрнутое в ткань страшное и отнёс к высокой и воняющей бензином куче дров. Стоял он рядом с кучей долго и долго крутил в руках блестящую металлическую штуку, которая — она помнила — обычно лежала у Хозяина Дина в кармане. Потом штука щёлкнула, выбросив язычок огня, и Сэмми кинул её на дрова. Пламя, взлетевшее к небу, смыло вонь бензина и тот ужасный не-такой запах.

Они вернулись в Логово. Там по-прежнему пахло Хозяином Дином, особенно в его комнате, где у кровати стояли её миски с едой и водой. Она не разрешала Сэмми переносить их в кухню, хоть он и пытался. Она перетаскивала миски обратно, роняя корм на пол и поливая водой плитку в коридоре, до тех пор, пока Сэмми не сдался.

Он сдался быстро. Ему было всё равно. Ему вообще всё было равно — он кормил её, выводил на прогулку, иногда ел сам, если его еда не сгорала на плите в угли, пока он стоял рядом и бездумно помешивал на сковороде чадящее месиво. Тогда она лаяла, громко и зло. Сэмми словно выныривал откуда-то, — она не знала, куда он пропадал, но здесь было лишь его пахнущее грязью и болью тело, — выныривал, бросал сковороду в раковину с водой, включал вентиляцию и уходил.

Сэмми бродил по запутанным коридорам Логова, открывал и закрывал двери, заходил в огромные тёмные комнаты, уставленные странно и тревожно пахнущими коробками на стеллажах, уходящих под самый потолок. Включал свет, слепо смотрел на эти коробки и выходил, забыв запереть дверь. Раньше ей не дозволялось совать свой нос в эти комнаты, да она и сейчас туда не рвалась, несмотря на своё любопытство. Уж слишком там всё было не-такое.

После Большого Страшного Костра прошла почти неделя. Этой ночью, как и раньше, Сэмми долго не спал в своей комнате. Она лежала рядом с его кроватью и тоже не спала — караулила. Сэмми уже два раза — вчера и позавчера — вытаскивал из ящика тумбочки блестящую Железяку, пахнущую порохом, крутил её в руках, заглядывая в маленькую Чёрную Дырку на тупом конце. Ей становилось так страшно в эти мгновения, что она поджимала хвост и начинала громко скулить. Сэмми словно просыпался, Железяку клал обратно в тумбочку, а сам начинал гладить её по шерсти, прижимаясь лицом. Она вылизывала ему щёки, и на языке становилось солоно и горько. Потом Сэмми пил из бутылки что-то резко пахнущее и иногда засыпал.

Вот и сейчас — он опустошил очередную бутылку и впал в беспокойный сон, ворочаясь и слабо всхлипывая. Она ещё немного полежала рядом, потом вышла в коридор и пошла, цокая когтями по плитке, в комнату Хозяина Дина. Его там снова не было. Она попила воды из миски и запрыгнула на кровать. В Логове было тихо.

Она уже почти заснула, как вдруг что-то негромко зашуршало в той комнате, с коробками на стеллажах. Зашуршало, а затем тихо стукнулось об пол. Она подняла ухо, прислушиваясь. Потом соскочила с кровати и пошла туда, где шуршало.

Дверь комнаты была приоткрыта. Выкатившись на освещённую слабой лампочкой коридорного светильника полоску пола, почти у порога лежал небольшой шарик, переливаясь внутри мутными белёсыми всполохами. Она осторожно ткнулась в него мордой и принюхалась. И радостно взвизгнула — из странного шарика пахло Хозяином Дином! Живым и настоящим.

Счастливая, она схватила шарик в зубы, намереваясь отнести его Сэмми — пусть тоже понюхает! Но окружающее внезапно и совершенно беззвучно взорвалось, засыпав её крошевом острых осколков.

***

Она проснулась. Пахло яичницей, хозяйским горьким утренним пойлом и шампунем из душевой. Она лежала посреди коридора, и выскочивший из душа мокрый Хозяин Дин почти запнулся о неё. Наклонившись, он поскрёб её за ухом, весело ругаясь, а потом, свистнув, позвал за собой на кухню. Она побежала следом, озадаченно принюхиваясь.

Хозяин Дин был настоящий. В кухне у плиты стоял тоже настоящий, весёлый, чистый и не пахнущий болью Сэмми и мешал на сковородке яйца. После завтрака Хозяин Дин, как обычно, дал ей вылизать тарелку Сэмми, прежде чем пихнуть её в раковину. И вот тогда, со вкусом той самой яичницы, к ней пришло воспоминание.

Она не знала, что именно заставило её запрыгнуть перед отъездом хозяев в их чёрный не-грузовик и спрятаться там между сиденьями под полотнищем грубой светлой ткани. Сжавшись изо всех сил, она даже старалась почти не дышать. Хозяева бросили в багажник сумки, брякнувшие железом, и уселись на сиденья. Не-грузовик взревел своим почти-грузовиковым мотором, и они поехали.

Она чуть не задохнулась там, под этим тряпьем. Прошла, казалось, вечность, пока Хозяин Дин и Сэмми ехали, останавливались, выходили на минутку или надолго, снова возвращались, опять куда-то ехали. Потом в приоткрытое окно проник запах ночного леса, старого дерева — и тухлой крови. Очень хотелось чихнуть. Когда хозяева выскочили из машины и тихо, крадучись побежали к темневшей неподалеку громаде какого-то сарая, а потом скрылись за скрипучей дверью, она всё же не выдержала. Чихнув, она замерла, прислушиваясь. Вокруг стояла тишина, но потом в сарае забубнили голоса. Она стала царапать лапами дверцу машины. Ей было нужно — необходимо! — туда, в эту деревянную развалюху, где голоса звучали всё громче, а потом оттуда ещё и потянуло вонью нечеловеческой дрянной крови. Наконец что-то щёлкнуло, дверца поддалась, и она кубарем вывалилась на траву. Вскочила и, не отряхиваясь, понеслась к приоткрытой двери сарая мимо двух маленьких фигурок, боязливо сжавшихся за невысоким кустарником.

Она влетела в сарай и, не снижая скорости, кинулась к Хозяину Дину. Его душил, толкая к столбу, огромный Злой. Хозяин сопротивлялся изо всех сил, но их явно не хватало, чтобы остановить не-мёртвого верзилу. Коротко зарычав, она прыгнула с разбега, вцепляясь клыками Злому в задницу. Тот взревел, на миг оторвал одну руку от Хозяина Дина и ударил назад кулаком.

Кулак был словно из железа. Она почти ничего не ощутила — просто всё вокруг стало пахнуть кровью, и наступила темнота.

***

Сэм с размаха снёс голову очередному кровососу и как раз разворачивался, зажав мачете в кулаке, к брату, теснимому вампиром особо великанских размеров, — и вдруг мимо него молнией пролетел рычащий грязно-белый клуб шерсти и, врезавшись в спину кровососа, повис на его штанах. Тот, на секунду отняв от шеи Дина руку, смахнул собаку огромным кулаком на пол. Этой секунды Сэму хватило, чтобы снести твари голову с плеч. Туша рухнула на пол, на неё сверху рухнул придушенный Дин и завозился, выдираясь из мёртвой хватки. Сэм вздёрнул брата на ноги и оглянулся.

Чудо лежала в луже крови, натекавшей из перерубленной вампирьей шеи, и не шевелилась. Дин хрипло выдохнул, подошёл к собаке и присел рядом на корточки. Протянув руку, он приподнял её голову — та неестественно вывернулась на перебитой ударом шее. Дин встал, ссутулившись. А потом с яростным рыком ударил ногой с размаху по отсеченной вампирьей башке так, что та улетела в темноту.

Сэм подошёл к брату и положил руку ему на плечо. Дин молчал, только дышал сипло и резко.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Сэм.

— Да. Ты?

— Нормально.

Они постояли ещё немного, потом Дин наклонился и, подняв собачье тело, понёс его к Импале.

***

Они отвезли ребятишек в Кантон и сдали дежурному в полицейском участке, наврав, что нашли их на дороге неподалёку от леса. Старший из братьев был уже достаточно большим и сообразительным, чтобы выполнить то, что велел ему Сэм, — не рассказывать никому про вампиров и про них с Дином, а просто объяснить полицейским, что плохие дядьки в масках увезли их из дома куда-то в лес, заперли в сарае, связав, а потом ушли. Но они не знали, что у Питера всегда в кармашке лежит подаренный отцом маленький складной ножик, так что братьям удалось освободиться и сбежать. Утром они вышли к дороге, и те добрые дяденьки подвезли их до города.

Тело Чуда, завёрнутое в грязноватую бязь, кусок которой валялся между сидений, они сначала уложили в багажник, чтобы не пугать детей. Когда Винчестеры вернулись из городка обратно к вампирьему гнезду, чтобы спалить сарай вместе с телами тварей, Дин вытащил свёрток из багажника и переложил на заднее сиденье. Обратно в Лебанон ехали молча, не останавливаясь. Дин даже радио не включал. Не доезжая до бункера, они свернули в лес, заехали поглубже, туда, где обычно не шлялись местные. Нарубили сушняка и сложили на поляне недалеко от ручья похоронный охотничий костёр.

Дин порылся в багажнике и вытащил оттуда свои запасные ботинки. Развернул испачканную ткань и положил в ноги собаке правый, слегка уже пожёванный Чудом на прошлой неделе. Закрыл её стеклянные невидящие глаза, провёл ладонью по грязной шерсти за ухом и снова завернул ткань, прочно обвязав.

Дождавшись, когда всё прогорит дотла, они сгребли ещё горячую золу в жестяное ведро и высыпали прах в чистую воду ручья. Мутное серое облачко быстро расплылось, уносясь вдаль.

***

Дин сидел на кухонном столе, и бутылка бережёного пятидесятилетнего скотча, хранимая братом уже несколько лет, стояла открытая на столешнице рядом. Кивнув Сэму, он налил тёмно-янтарный виски в два стакана почти доверху.

— За Чудо.

Сэм взял свой стакан и коротко звякнул стеклом о стекло.

— За Чудо, — повторил он, вдруг ощутив пробежавший по спине озноб.

***

Она сидела на обочине пустынной лесной дороги, в воздухе сладко пахло травой, сосновой смолой, горячим от солнца песком и… хозяйским ботинком. Чихнув со вкусом, она пробежала несколько шагов, вынюхивая знакомый аромат. Ботинок обнаружился сразу за поворотом. Его держал в руках Небольшой и Очень Странный, стоящий около придорожного, выкрашенного в полоску столбика. Не добежав до его ног, Чудо плюхнулась на зад и, вопросительно наклонив голову, посмотрела на ботинок. Странный шагнул вперёд и поставил вкусную хозяйскую обувь перед её носом. Потом присел на корточки и потрепал её по голове. Она вежливо стерпела. Странный взял её за голову обеими руками, не давая опустить нос к лакомой коже, и, внимательно глядя в глаза, сказал:

— Прости меня, пожалуйста. Это я во всем виноват. Плохой из меня бог. Понимаешь, я не додумался до простой штуки — когда я захотел, чтобы вернулось всё, уничтоженное Чаком, я вернул действительно ВСЁ. И монстров тоже. Вернул, а сам ушел… туда, — Странный махнул рукой в ту сторону, где в закатном мареве терялся конец дороги. — А когда пришел обратно, было уже слишком поздно.

Он погладил её по голове и встал.

— Но ты — умница. Ты очень умная девочка. Очень храбрая и очень умная. Ты всё сделала правильно и вовремя. А теперь отдыхай. И не расстраивайся, они тебя догонят… позже. А я пока уберу то, с чем накосячил. Обещаю тебе — больше никакие Злые не навредят твоим хозяевам и вообще никому.

Странный посмотрел на дорогу и снова улыбнулся Чуду.

— Ты подожди их тут немножко. А пока — смотри, сколько здесь белок!

Она посмотрела. В придорожных кустах мелькнул пушистый хвост. Звонко взлаяв, она кинулась туда. Белка взлетела на ближайшую из сосен и гневно зацокала на Чудо с нижней ветки. Она весело гавкнула ещё разок, поставив передние лапы на ствол, а потом обернулась. На дороге было пусто, от Странного не осталось даже запаха. Ботинок Хозяина Дина аккуратно стоял рядом со столбиком.

***

Сэм наводил порядок на складе артефактов. Уже несколько месяцев, как сверхъестественная активность в мире сошла на нет. Монстры просто исчезли. Винчестеры прошерстили известные им места обитания разных мелких тварей, прошлись с датчиками ЭМП по старым кладбищам — нигде ни единого признака. Потом позвонил Гарт. Захлебываясь от радости и путаясь в словах, он огорошил их новостью — вся его стая превратилась в людей, в самых обычных людей.

Повесив трубку, Сэм спросил Дина:

— А тебе не кажется, что Джек наконец-то сообразил, что ещё надо исправить в этой вселенной?

Дин хмыкнул.

— Медленно же до тебя доходит, братец. — Он пошёл в свою комнату и вынес оттуда кипу бумаг.

Это были документы на купленную в Лебаноне автомастерскую и дом. И ответ на запрос из Стэнфордского университета.

Прежде чем переехать, они решили прибраться в бункере. Конечно, вся магия артефактов уже не действовала, но бережёного, знаете ли, Джек бережёт.

Под ближним к двери стеллажом лежала небольшая картонная коробочка. Сэм наклонился и вытащил её оттуда. На крышке был приклеен выцветший ярлык. Сэм прищурился, разбирая слепой машинописный шрифт.

«Инв. № 1589/53-t  
Сфера темпореверсная  
Дальность — 7 суток  
Массоперенос при максимальном заряде — 200 фунтов  
Заряд для хранения — 10%  
ОБРАЩАТЬСЯ С ОСТОРОЖНОСТЬЮ!  
При модифицировании коридора темпореверса вероятность летальной корректировки фатума субъекта, активировавшего сферу — 95%».

Сэм заглянул внутрь — там было пусто. Задумчиво повертев картонку в руках, он зачем-то привстал на цыпочки и положил её на самую верхнюю полку.

— Сэм? — Дин заглянул в приоткрытую дверь. — Ты тут скоро?

— Да, уже закончил.

Поднявшись по ступеням, они выключили основной рубильник и вышли из темноты в солнечный день. Дин запер дверь и пошёл к Импале, стоявшей на подъездной дорожке. Сэм в несколько шагов обогнал его, открыл дверь с пассажирской стороны и недоуменно уставился на коробку средних размеров, занимавшую его законное место.

— Дин?

— Аккуратней там с ней, — буркнул брат, вставляя ключ в зажигание.

Сэм уселся, поставил коробку на колени и осторожно приоткрыл крышку.

В узкую щель немедленно высунулся влажный тёмный нос, активно подвигался секунду-другую, а потом коробка звонко тявкнула.


End file.
